Jecht/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= }} Jecht is one of the characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Tidus's father, a famous blitzball player from Zanarkand. Burly and rough-spoken, Jecht's style of brawling is straight from the blitzball arena. Similar to Golbez, he doesn't care about the plans of the other villains, but is hinted to fight for his own, more benevolent desires. He also appears to his son Tidus, who wishes to settle their grudge and finally best his father in battle. Attire Jecht's body has been redesigned with elements of his Final Aeon form and his Fayth, including various spikes emerging from his body, but his core appearance is identical to his original appearance. His alternate costume gives his clothing and spikes a red color scheme and colors the tip of his sword red, possibly a reference to Auron's color scheme and his Masamune, due to their relationship as Braska's Guardians in Final Fantasy X. His crystallized version is of the color orange. Story Destiny Odyssey II Jecht appears in Firion's story after having been rejected a fight with Tidus, due to the appearance of The Emperor earlier on. In frustration, he battles Firion as an outlet. However, once Firion states that the only person Jecht wants to face is Tidus, he leaves, stating that Firion hit home. Destiny Odyssey X Jecht appears before his son, Tidus after his battle with Firion, and prepares to face the young athlete, but then, Emperor Mateus interrupts them, stating that Tidus fighting Jecht out of hatred wasn't part of their plan. In frustration, Jecht leaves. It would seem that Jecht had joined the Emperor in order to send him and Tidus back to their home, away from the conflict between Cosmos and Chaos. He later faces off against Mateus due to Golbez warning him not to trust the Emperor, and as a result sustains several injuries against the deceitful Emperor, who had no interest in helping him or his son. When Tidus and Firion appear on the scene, Mateus teleports away, and Jecht prepares for a battle. However, Tidus refuses to fight his father with the injuries he sustained, and as a result, Jecht leaves. However, Firion provides Tidus with a potion, which he then uses to heal Jecht's wounds, Jecht first saw this as an act of pity, which he resents, but Tidus tells him that the reason he gave him the potion was because he wanted to fight his father at his best, Jecht understood and then began giving Tidus the fight of his life. After losing, Jecht began fading away, but not before hearing his son say that he hated him, and became strong just for his father to acknowledge his strength, Jecht cheers Tidus up by telling that he became stronger. Shade Impulse Tidus encounters Jecht some time after Chaos killed Cosmos. Though he has abandoned his allies, after realizing that he had been a pawn in the Emperor's plan, Jecht urges Tidus to fight him again, stating that a true ace never barely scrapes a victory. After losing again, Jecht tells Tidus that with the hesitation in his heart, he wouldn't be able to keep on the battle against Chaos. After Tidus thanks him, he fades away, saying that being Tidus' father had been fun while disappearing by pyreflies. Battle In battle, Jecht is described as the "Brutal Blitzer", and his attacks are quick but short-ranged combos of kicks, punches and sword blows. The strength of the attacks Jecht Rush and Jecht Stream are classified into three different levels, according to the timing of the player's button commands. Each level gives different amounts of damage and battle actions, and players can execute an HP attack right before the combo ends, thus usually rendering the opponent incapable of making an attempt to dodge or counter attack. Additionally, all of Jecht's attacks except for Jecht Block can be charged and strengthened, giving them heavier blows, longer attack ranges, and guard-crushing abilities. Jecht Block is a zero-ranged attack that has guarding effects and is entirely impenetrable except from attacks that strike from directly above or below, such as Flood (Terra), Stone/Stonega/Quake (Shantotto), Hyperdrive (Kefka) or Starfall (Mateus), although Terra's Flood would be more efficient because it can hit anywhere, even from across the ends of the arena, and Starfall and Hyperdrive have very long charge times, and Shantotto must prepare the Stone series before using it on Jecht. Even attacks that would normally crush guards, like Cross-Slash, cannot penetrate Jecht Block. Boss Jecht is fought in Destiny Odyssey II and X, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory: Villains and Inward Chaos. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Jecht's EX Mode consists of his Final Aeon form, only smaller and more human sized than it was in Final Fantasy X. In this form, Jecht can chain his attacks without any pause at all, not needing to connect on the first hit in order to keep the combo going. This lets him overwhelm opponents with unstoppable attacks. For his EX Burst,' Blitz King', Jecht flings his enemies with a kick, slashes them with his sword, and then kicks a boulder, which is divided due to the strength of the blow, at them. This EX Mode works like Tidus' but uses two timers instead, both working as variables to calculate the number of rocks the boulder thrown at the enemy divides in the end of the combo. Equipment Jecht can use mostly light equipment as well as swords, giant swords, axes, and knuckles. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *During a cutscene, Jecht punches Tidus but misses, and a round wave of energy is left behind, similar to Sin's energy attack in a cutscene just before fighting it. *In Shade Impulse, it is revealed that Jecht was once a Warrior of Cosmos, and happened to end up on Chaos side during this cycle of the war as an intended opponent for Tidus, to ensure the Emperor's plan regarding the Crystals was a success. This is following on from his role in Final Fantasy X, of having once journeyed to save the world but now having become its enemy, and Tidus ending the cycle of Sin's destruction and rebirth after Jecht's attempt. *His HP attacks "Ultimate Jecht Shot" and "Triumphant Grasp", reference the two Overdrives used by Braska's Final Aeon. *In Destiny Odyssey X-5, Jecht tells Tidus that he should take a chance and “think of something“, a line originally of Auron's. Another is “I ain’t gettin’ any younger, so I might as well make myself useful” but in Dissidia he says it to remonstrate his son, adding that “you’re still young.” *Jecht’s line in Destiny Odyssey X-3, “Well, well, if it isn’t my boy,“ was originally what he said to Tidus as a child. *One of Jecht's pre-battle quotes "He’s gonna cry! See, you always cry!" is a something he typically taunted Tidus with. *When fighting his son, he says “… Let’s end this.”, as he did before transforming into Braska's Final Aeon. *Even though Jecht is on the side of Chaos, he doesn't disappear like them, he disappears in the way the Warriors of Cosmos do, since he was once on the side of Cosmos. This is a reference to when he was alongside Auron and Lord Braska on Final Fantasy X, as a Guardian. *His exclusive weapons Sin's Fang and Sin's Tusk are references to the fact that Jecht was Sin in Final Fantasy X. His other exclusive weapon is obtained when one of Rikku's weapons has the dominant ability "Break Damage Limit". Trivia *Many fans have questioned the reason why the developers chose Jecht over Seymour Guado as the antagonist representing Final Fantasy X. When questioned about Jecht's inclusion, the development team stated that Jecht had more of an emotional connection to Tidus than Seymour; choosing Seymour as the villain would require Yuna to be the playable hero, because of her ties to him. Yu Yevon was probably not chosen because of his lack of any real appearance in the game. *Jecht is the only villain to fight another, in this case being the Emperor. *In Shade Impulse, Jecht fades almost exactly like the Warriors of Cosmos, showing his true allegiance. It would also mean that Tidus would have to bring him back to the side of Cosmos. *Jecht has the least total amount of attacks. *Though his artwork depicts him holding his sword with his left hand, in-game Jecht carries and swings it with his right hand. The same goes for Tidus. *Oddly enough, he has the same number of brave and HP attacks (not counting combos), at four each. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters